


Beautiful

by xxwrote_my_way_outxx



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxwrote_my_way_outxx/pseuds/xxwrote_my_way_outxx
Summary: After an afternoon of easy companionship, Sonya had taken out a journal from a satchel that she had taken with her and smiled, nudging Mary’s shoulder with her own, and the princess shied over towards her more and rested her head in silence on her shoulder as Sonya merrily flipped through the pages.





	Beautiful

When they sat in silence, Sonya felt joyous. 

Dead silence usually had an air of loneliness to it, but Sonya found solitude in it when her and Mary just sat there together on the balcony to the backyard and enjoyed one another’s presence. What more did she need besides the company of her lover? They didn’t need words to know that they loved another. And Sonya hadn’t spoken for years, ever since what happened with Natasha and Anatole. 

She didn’t want to mess up any other relationships she had in life. 

And Mary was understanding. 

Mary just didn’t want to be alone. 

And Sonya was understanding. 

After an afternoon of easy companionship, Sonya had taken out a journal from a satchel that she had taken with her and smiled, nudging Mary’s shoulder with her own, and the princess shied over towards her more and rested her head in silence on her shoulder as Sonya merrily flipped through the pages.   
She had designed them for balls and operas, finding the intricate dresses that all of the countesses and princesses wore- not that she was one. She just liked to look at them and draw some ideas of her own, as pathetic as it made her feel. 

“This one is very lovely..” Mary whispered softly as she traced her finger around one of the dresses etched into the dark paper, and Sonya simply nodded.   
Mary remembered the way that the fabric was spun into shapes that looked like flowers, and the intricate laces and the bodice that looked oh so lovey, and would look elegant and refined on Sonya, even though Sonya usually wore what Mary saw as cheap clothes to her house, though she understood the difference in households and finances. 

And Sonya would refuse her money every time it was offered. 

Sonya may not have been a prideful woman, she just had some dignity left in her. 

 

They shared a kettle of tea later that night, and Sonya insisted that she had to go home in a way of silence, and Mary asked her not to. 

Mary was scared that if Sonya left, she wouldn’t come back. 

And if she did, she’d be pushed aside and forgotten.

 

Just like her brother had done to her when he returned home. 

Sonya had a fear of staying over, always thinking she was burdening her if she stayed too long. 

But how was one supposed to feel when they had been conditioned to see themselves as such in an adoptive family who shrugged her off like an old coat?   
And when Sonya went home, Mary had begun the process. 

For days, she stitched and wove lace on the fabric and fabric onto lace. The amount of times that she had pricked her fingers was infinite, though she hadn’t sewn in awhile. 

She hoped that when Sonya would try on the gown that she would feel more beautiful than ever. 

Even in Sonya’s silence, Mary could tell that she didn’t think much of herself. 

And when Sonya returned a week and a half later, she did not expect the surprise that was waiting for her. 

Mary had led her up to her room, which Sonya never really frequented because it made her uncomfortable, and she opened the door. What she saw inside was…breathtaking. 

Mary had made the dress come to life, bringing out the colors that she thought would be lovely. Soft pinks, floral undertones, and even lace.. and the flowers! The embroidered flowers made Sonya’s heart sore, and she glanced at Mary, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, and Mary simple stood on the tips of her toes and gently brushed them away with her thumb. 

“Please, try it on.” 

And she left the room for a few moments to allow Sonya to slide and button the dress onto herself, and she felt giddy, wanting to know if Sonya would like the way it looked on her. 

And Sonya did. 

She never felt more beautiful in her life when she gazed in the mirror adoringly at herself, looking at the way that the dress hugged her body without the use of a corset, and how the frills touched her feet and her neck was covered just the way she enjoyed it. Sonya wasn’t prude, but she liked to dress conservatively. She felt…safer when she did, and she felt beautiful in something so modest. 

Mary knocked on the door after a few moments and Sonya opened it for her, and Mary felt her heart beat rapidly 

Sonya looked stunning. 

“You…look like you are a princess. You are a princess.” Mary whispered fondly as she gazed at Sonya, “You always are to me but…this dress suits you.   
Please, keep it.” 

And Sonya’s lips curved into a smile, her teary eyes betraying happiness as she mouthed “Thank you” back to the princess. 

And Mary, in a fit of complete overwhelming joy, pressed her lips against Sonya’s. 

And the dress came off as soon as it had been put on.

And Sonya still felt beautiful.


End file.
